


good on my own (needed me)

by vesnoii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, himbo steve, uptight professional bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnoii/pseuds/vesnoii
Summary: Есть такие ошибки, которые мог бы совершить кто угодно. Кто угодно. До университета Баки почти всю свою жизнь преподавал у старшеклассников, и всё было нормально. Они были детьми, и он всех их знал, поэтому случайно он точно не мог потрахаться ни с кем из них после своего импульсивного-пост-брачного-брейкдауна, приведшего к перепихону с парнем из Гриндера. Как раз то, что у него произошло со Стивом.Или: Баки со второго курса не позволял Стиву Роджерсу его трахать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	good on my own (needed me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [good on my own (needed me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251621) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



Когда Стивен Грант Роджерс в третий раз за неделю опаздывает на пару, Баки понимает, что пассивно-агрессивное «как здорово, что вы всё же решили к нам присоединиться» больше не работает.

— … и это, как мы все знаем, только увеличило влияние медиа — Стив, задержись после пары, пожалуйста — на жизнь обычного человека, что привело к–

Остальная часть слов Баки заглушается саркастичными «ох» с разных сторон в аудитории, которые Баки игнорирует, лишь на секунду остановившись. Затем он повторяет: «Что привело к…» уже громче, наконец в полнейшей тишине.

Сам Стив — образец юношеской бравады и тщательно культивированного безразличия — занимает место в конце аудитории, широко расставив ноги. Ухмылка на его губах даже не дрогнула.

Баки не собирается переключаться в режим учителя «Ты видишь что-то смешное? Давай мы все посмеёмся». Он _не собирается._ Частично из-за того, что засранца этим уж точно не напугаешь — он же почти всем своим видом напрашивается дать ему слово. Скорее всего, у него на кончике языка уже готов какой-нибудь остроумный ответ.

Проигнорировав заключительную часть плана занятия, Баки заканчивает лекцию и даёт студентам задание доработать их мини-эссе, чтобы у него было несколько минут собраться с мыслями перед инициированной им самим неизбежной словесной перепалкой с парнишкой, который ради забавы нарывается на споры с президентом команды дебатов и всегда выигрывает.

Баки открывает ноутбук и пальцем нажимает на сенсорный экран в ожидании того, когда он включится. Его студенты что-то тихо печатают, иногда перешёптываясь по поводу вопросов, над которыми они работают.

Все, за исключением Стива. Баки слышит, как он рассказывает какой-то девушке (чьё сердце точно останется завоёванным), что он понятия не имеет, как выполнять задание, он такой бестолковый, поэтому может она, пожалуйста, ему помочь? Спасибо большое.  
Стив — один из, чёрт возьми, лучших студентов Баки. Там, под его кепкой, повёрнутой козырьком назад, скрывается громадный мозг. Но девушка, конечно же, угодливо хихикает и убирает свою сумку с соседнего места, чтобы Стив смог туда пересесть. Стив двигает стул ещё ближе к ней.

Если бы это было, скажем, в старших классах школы, а не в высшем учебном заведении, то Баки бы не казался властью одурманенным придурком, если бы попросил пересесть Стива или любого другого учащегося. Он бы точно это сделал, но– но всё нормально! То, чем там занимается Стив, не имеет к нему самому никакого отношения. Всё просто прекрасно! И наконец загрузился его ноутбук.

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, прямо как парень перед ним, который всегда садится в первом ряду, и который, наверное, даже глазом бы не моргнул, если бы прямо сейчас в окно врезался астероид. Это немного успокаивает, даже несмотря на то, что Баки уже открывает почту и видит письма от его адвоката с хорошими новостями по поводу развода с его уже-совсем-скоро-бывшей-женой. Баки печатает «Спасибо, что всё решила», потому что там есть ещё несколько параграфов, которые он не может прочесть прямо сейчас хотя бы ради его собственного спокойствия и ровного дыхания. Он предполагает, что Бет и правда всё устроит как надо — он точно платит ей достаточно для этого.

Неопределённое количество времени он оценивает студенческие работы, стараясь лишь вполсилы. Потом он слышит красноречивое шарканье, и на его столе оказываются задания, что указывает на то, что занятие кончилось.

— Всем до завтра, — говорит Баки, стараясь звучать не слишком подавленно. Шарканье переходит в звук захлопывающихся крышек ноутбуков и болтовню в полный голос. Краем глаза он видит, как Стив набирает цифры своего номера на телефон своей новой девчонки, пока все остальные начинают выходить.

— Я тебя там подожду, — говорит она, шутя. Она поднимается со своего места и уже идёт в сторону выхода из аудитории. Стив остаётся, как Баки и просил. Стив подмигивает ей, и девушка закатывает глаза, делая вид, будто она совсем не очарована им. Баки прекрасно знает, каково это.

Последний человек выходит, оставляя внутри только Баки, сидящего за своим столом, и Стива, смотрящего на него со своего места несколькими рядами дальше.

— Как удобно, — Стив улыбается с вызовом в его ярких голубых глазах.

— Прекрати, — говорит Баки. — Ты понимаешь, зачем я попросил тебя остаться?

— Я не буду отвечать без адвоката, — говорит Стив. Баки хочется горько рассмеяться.

— Это всё для тебя — просто шутка?

— Слушай, — начинает Стив, уже настроенный с помощью своего обаяния заставить Баки поддаться ему.

— Занятие начинается тогда, когда оно начинается, Стив. Ты нужен мне здесь вовремя, как и все остальные, а не заявляющийся на пороге тогда, когда тебе вздумается.

Стив вздыхает, словно Баки говорит ему что-то, лишённое какого-либо смысла. Потом он встаёт и, закинув на плечо рюкзак, спускается вниз. Он оказывается прямо напротив Баки, возвышаясь над ним.

— Я тебя слышу, правда. Мне просто надо было кое-что закончить перед парой сегодня.

— И что это такое было? — требует Баки.

— Приятно знать, что тебе всё ещё не всё равно, чем я занят, — говорит ему Стив. — Слушай, тренер Одинсон весь сезон с меня не слезает. Вот и всё. Тренировка немного затянулась, но я с ним погово–

— Поговори.

— _Поговорю_. Блядь, ты такой взвинченный. Это, эм, — голос Стива спускается до низкого шёпота, — может, тебе нужен чл–

— Не твоё дело, Стив, — Баки вздыхает.

— Было моим, — говорит Стив, драматично вздыхая. — Я скучаю по нам. Ты можешь поговорить со мной, ты же знаешь, — добавляет он.

— Ты можешь идти, — говорит Баки. — И поговори со своим _тренером_.

— Я попробую, но я же его лучший игрок. Ему я нужен. Ты знаешь, _что_ это такое, — говорит Стив с улыбкой в голосе, очень стараясь вложить в него сообщение _Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда кончаешь_ только своим взглядом.

— Перестань, — рявкает на него Баки, но всё равно невольно краснеет, и это заставляет ухмылку Стива, уже отправившегося к выходу, перерасти в смех полной грудью.

— Ага. Увидимся позже, Баки, — выкрикивает он перед тем, как покинуть аудиторию, не давая Баки сказать хоть что-то в ответ.

Стив Роджерс — чёртова проблема.

Слушайте–

Есть такие ошибки, которые мог бы совершить кто угодно. Кто угодно. Баки почти всю свою жизнь преподавал у старшеклассников, и всё было нормально. Они были детьми, и он всех их знал, поэтому он случайно не мог потрахаться ни с кем из них после своего импульсивного-пост-брачного-брейкдауна, приведшего к перепихону с парнем из Гриндера. Как раз то, что у него произошло со Стивом.

То лето, когда Баки стал одиноким, было лучшим и худшим в его жизни. Оно началось со звонка из университета, принявшего его на работу; а потом был секс, и много открытий, и ещё больше секса, и адвокаты. И всё закончилось взрывом тогда, когда он, стоя в комнате, полной второкурсников, заметил среди них знакомое лицо, с самодовольной улыбкой смотрящее на него в ответ.

Баки сразу со всем покончил. В тот же день. Как только пот сошёл с него, Баки принципиально начал игнорировать взгляд Стива до конца занятия (оставался час), затем он забрал всё своё барахло со стола и вылетел из аудитории.

Как и ожидалось, от Стива тут же посыпались сообщения. Баки заблокировал его номер. Не сработало. Стив был непреклонным и безрассудным, и ещё он знал, где жил Баки — а Баки, в конце концов, просто человек.

Однако, два месяца спустя начала учебного года (хотя, кто там считал), Баки принял твёрдое решение, и никакие непристойные взгляды, ни наглые попытки вызвать ревность не могли сломить Баки. Даже когда Стив парковал свою грёбаную хонду у дома Баки под звуки песен о любви, Баки стоял на своём. У него была работа, _хорошая_ работа, и бог видел, что он просто не мог потерять её, учитывая, что его бывшая прилагала абсолютно все усилия, чтобы высосать из него все оставшиеся соки, а Стив был просто парнишкой с целой жизнью впереди. Жизнью, которая не должна была включать в себя колючего разведёныша.

Дело в том, что Баки не давал Стиву Роджерсу трахнуть его со второго курса, а до окончания Стивом университета оставалась всего лишь пара месяцев. Баки нужно просто продержаться до того момента, пока Стив не выпустится или не сделает беременной одну из тех девушек, с которыми он любит крутиться прямо перед носом Баки. Или же. И то, и другое.

***

Баки как обычно обедает с Наташей.

Она даёт ему быть настолько неразговорчивым, насколько ему заблагорассудится, и весь обед он вдумчиво читает письмо от его адвоката, потому что он сойдёт с ума, если не узнает, что думает по поводу дела Бет. Как сильно бы он ни хотел зарыть голову в песок, позволить себе плыть по течению — то же самое, что открыть входную дверь дома для дьявола нараспашку.

Наташа крадёт ещё одну его картошку-фри и, пережёвывая её, говорит:

— Выглядишь пиздец взвинченным.

Баки на секунду даёт этой фразе повиснуть между ними, затем он кивает. Это прекрасно описывает его настроение.

— Да.

Наташа не знала Баки, который _не_ был бы в разгаре бракоразводного процесса. Выходит, он кажется даже более раздражённым, чем обычно, раз уж Наташа даже что-то сказала. Чёртов Стив.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит она, счастливо хрустя едой Баки, которую он пока ещё у неё не отнял. — Лучше ничего не станет, если ты будешь на этом зацикливаться.

— Хуже тоже не будет, — ворчит Баки.

— Нет, будет, — говорит она, пару раз постучав его пальцем по лбу. — Вот здесь.

Баки закатывает глаза, но отсаживается от своего ноутбука и откидывается на спинку стула.

— И что же ты мне посоветуешь?

Наташа улыбается и тянется за своей сумкой.

— Я как-то пробовала преподавать под ксанаксом, но это… Нет, я не дам тебе наркотики, — Наташа фыркает. — Ты мне нравишься не настолько сильно. Вот, — говорит она, протягивая ему маленькую визитку. — Какой-то парень на улице дал мне её на днях.

— Ты берёшь всё, что тебе суют люди на улице? — брови Баки взлетают вверх.

— Да. У меня был с собой газовый баллончик.

— Бар, — с удивлением говорит Баки, разглядывая цветную карточку в руках.

— Он новый, в центре. Откроется в эти выходные. Ты тоже идёшь с нами, тебе нужно снять напряжение.

Баки рассматривает надпись крохотным шрифтом, обещающую коктейли за четыре доллара до полуночи. Ему не помешает напиться в субботу в компании, так? Куда лучше, чем делать это одному. Когда он только устроился в университет, он ещё пробовал наладить общение с другими преподавателями, но в последнее время он только сидит в одиночестве и читает свои сообщения на почте в ожидании, когда одно из них придёт, усядется рядом с ним, уставится на него с жалостью и попытается подбодрить.

— Они все будут рады тебя видеть, — _«они переживают за тебя»_ остаётся не произнесённым, но Баки всё равно сердится.

— Посмотрим, — мрачно говорит он.

— А я и не спрашивала. Ты идёшь, — говорит она ему и тянется за ещё одной картошкой. Баки убирает коробку подальше, но она всё равно успевает схватить её. — А-ха, — нараспев говорит она, а потом дверь открывается, и Нат заглядывает Баки через плечо.

— Привет, Тор. Баки идёт с нами на этих выходных.

Гигантская, мясистая ладонь приземляется на его плечо в знак одобрения, и одним движением сотрясает весь его позвоночник.

— Рад слышать. Без тебя было не то.

— Да, мы очень скучали по тому, чтобы тащить тебя домой после того, как ты напьёшься под столом, — Наташа улыбается. Баки кидает ей в лицо картошку, но она открывает рот и ловит её. Баки всегда проигрывает.

Тор отодвигает стул рядом с Баки, и Баки поворачивается к нему, закрывая свой ноутбук в попытке скрыть состояние своего почтового ящика от лишних глаз.

— Зачем ты заставляешь моих студентов опаздывать на занятия? — упрекает его Баки, наконец добравшись до своей собственной картошки. Он закидывает её в рот.

Тор вытаскивает свой сэндвич.

— Кого из них? — спрашивает он.

— Стив Роджерс. Он сегодня опоздал на двадцать минут. Сказал, что ты его задержал.

Лицо Тора озаряется пониманием.

— Ох, Стив. От него больше толку на поле, чем в классе. Лучший игрок. Ты знаешь, что он вполне мог бы податься в профессиональный спорт?

— Чёртовы атлеты, — Баки закатывает глаза. — Ты не можешь постоянно его задерживать просто потому, что он мог бы стать профессиональным футболистом.

— Сказал ты, — бормочет Тор с полным ртом. — Ладно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

***

Оставшаяся часть учебной недели проходит как в тумане. Баки механически отвечает на письма, ставит оценки, заказывает доставку еды, а в пятницу, в день, когда у него следующее занятие с группой Стива, Стив уже сидит в первом ряду, ни свет ни заря. Перед ним открыта тетрадь, в углу которой уже проставлена дата, а рядом с ней аккуратно сложены письменные принадлежности. Ему осталось только сложить руки и похлопать ресницами, чтобы уж точно донести до Баки, что он здесь, и он не опоздал.

Баки лишь бросает на него короткий взгляд, делая вид, что ему всё равно, и занимает своё место во главе аудитории. Пока что слишком рано, и люди только потихоньку начинают собираться.

— И это что, всё? — спрашивает его возмущённый Стив.

— Я не собираюсь аплодировать рыбе за плавание, Стив, — сухо говорит Баки.

— Видишь, вот поэтому мне и нравится тренер Одинсон, — говорит Стив, задетый. — По крайней мере, он меня ценит. Оказывает мне заслуженную поддержку, — высказывая это, Стив смотрит прямо на Баки, и каждое из его слов пронизано скрытым подтекстом.

Баки ничего не говорит в ответ. Он даже не позволяет выражению своего лица смениться, хоть ему внезапно и приходится столкнуться с осознанием, что Стив, возможно, трахает Тора.

Баки не настолько наивный, чтобы думать, что Стив не понимает, что он говорит. Баки избавляет себя от возможности увидеть самодовольное выражение на лице Стива или услышать хвастливые нотки в его голосе, поэтому он выбирает его проигнорировать.

Значит, вот, как это будет теперь? Вид какой-то первокурсницы, прикасающейся к рукам Стива, не заставил Баки, ведомого неконтролируемым чувством собственности, попросить Стива зайти к нему в кабинет, чтобы прямо там объездить его на рабочем кресле, и теперь в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия? Серьёзно, чёрт возьми?

Но– Нет, не может быть.

Это Стив просто заставил его так думать. Тор бы не стал, он не настолько глупый. Хоть сам Баки и был _настолько_. Неоднократно.

Но так ли это глупо? Стив студент _сейчас_ , конечно, но ещё дней девяносто, и он навсегда выйдет из этого здания под звуки Pomp and Circumstance. И что потом? Потом ничего. Потом Тор мог бы с ним съехаться, взять из приюта кошку, если бы захотел, и больше не пришлось бы нарушать никаких правил.

А вот и нет, Тор, Стив больше любит собак.

Баки понемногу сходит с ума.

Баки открывает PowerPoint и делает несколько вдохов и выдохов в такт тому парню, что вечно сидит накуренный в первом ряду.

***

Наташа заходит за ним в субботу. Она выглядит так, как будто решила разбить столько мужских сердец, сколько только может. Именно это ей говорит Баки. Наташа благодарит его за комплимент и наносит на уже высохшие губы ещё один слой блеска, пока они ждут свой Убер.

Баки замечает, что она внимательно разглядывает его, и спрашивает:

— Что?

— Что, если, — говорит Наташа, снова открывая колпачок её блеска для губ и выдавливая немного на грудь, — мы попробуем поднять тебе волосы наверх?

— Что, как Ариана Гранде? — спрашивает Баки.

Наташа одаряет его скучающим взглядом.

— Поверить не могу, что тебе пришлось развестись, чтобы понять, что ты не гетеро. Да, как Ариана, иди сюда.

Баки не говорит ей о том, что это даже не он понял. По факту, это бывшая жена обвинила его в этом ещё на ранней стадии развала их брака, и её слова не давали ему покоя какое-то время, до того момента, пока он не решил протестировать её теорию на одном здоровенном двадцатидвухлетнем студенте факультета искусств. Нат знает самое главное, и это всё, что имеет значение.

Баки даёт Наташе собрать ему волосы шпильками, которые она вытащила из ниоткуда. Её телефон начинает звонить, когда она только наполовину заколола ему волосы, и она ругается, кидая его Баки и прося его задержать такси, пока сама она убегает в ванную за спреем для дополнительного объёма волос, которым Баки изредка пользуется (когда он прилагает какие-то усилия к своему внешнему виду). Он не брал его в руки уже несколько месяцев.

Это заставляет его почувствовать себя странно задыхающимся, и не только потому, что Наташа без предупреждения облаком выпускает на него сильно пахнущие брызги, пока он говорит.

— _Нат_ , — шипит он, откашливаясь.

— Шшш, не будь таким ребёнком. В этой штуке всё равно один только алкоголь. Представь, что это твоя рюмка перед выходом, — успокаивает она его, продолжая осыпать его спреем, не жалея, пока он закрывает руками лицо.

— Ладно, хватит, — хрипит он, заканчивая разговор с водителем. — Пойдём, — говорит Баки, хватая пальто и бросая на себя взгляд в зеркало перед выходом. Попытка в настоящий стиль на самом деле выглядит лучше, чем его обычный наспех собранный пучок. — Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, беря ключи.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — нараспев отвечает Наташа.

***

Бар забит людьми, все слишком близко друг к другу, и ночь открытия — явно успех. Баки думает, что если он выпьет достаточно, то он не будет сильно переживать из-за отсутствия личного пространства. Клинт уже там, с Тони, и они точно успели набраться. Они как-то даже слишком сильно рады видеть Баки и Нат. Как раз так, как только пьяные люди могут.

— Я не видел вас двоих _так долго,_ — Клинт приходит в восторг, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить место для них в кабинке, которую им каким-то образом удалось выбить.

— Мы виделись вчера, — говорит ему Наташа, а потом переводит взгляд на Баки. — Напитки?

— Напитки, — воодушевлённо соглашается Баки, смотря на бар, и уже поднимаясь, чтобы направиться к нему.

— Я пойду, — говорит Наташа. — Так будет быстрее. Тебе будет не так просто пройти через толпу гетеро-мужчин без сисек.

Баки скалится.

— Откуда тебе знать, что они гетеро?

— Баки, на месте буквы «О» на лого заведения — открытый женский рот.

— Вы оба должны пойти, — предлагает Тони, покачиваясь на месте под бит — тяжёлый бас гремит через колонки.

— Ну да, немного дружеского соревнования. Посмотрим, кто доберётся до бара первым, — соглашается Клинт.

— Кто первый купит мне выпить, тот и победитель, — говорит Тони. Баки закатывает глаза.

— Хорошо.

— Эй, а почему это он получит выпить? — жалуется Клинт.

Баки поднимается, и за ним — Наташа. Она поворачивается к нему, кивает, и плавно двигается в сторону толпы, с лёгкостью в ней растворяясь, когда люди замечают, кто идёт. Баки невольно улыбается и направляется вслед за ней. Это не то, чтобы сложно — он по опыту знает: если выглядеть как человек с важнейшей миссией, люди отступятся. Парочка парней недвусмысленно разглядывает его, когда он протискивается между ними. Ха, Наташа, вот тебе и гетеро.

Когда он оказывается у бара, на его талии появляется рука, держащая его крепче, чем это было бы принято для любого незнакомца. Слишком знакомый голос говорит ему:

— Думаешь, ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы стоять в конце очереди?

Баки поворачивается и — не без сожаления — поднимает взгляд вверх, чтобы встретиться со взглядом улыбающегося Стива, который уже слегка пьян. Баки делает шаг назад на рефлексе, кто-то позади него раздражённо фыркает и толкает его прямо к Стиву. Баки хватает Стива за запястье, но тот так и не убирает руку с его талии, а мясистые пальцы впиваются в неё.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шипит на него Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках друзей, уже обдумывая, как, чёрт возьми, он будет выкручиваться, если кто-то из них заметит, как Стив практически вдавливает их тела друг в друга прямо посреди бара.

— Ах, в баре в субботу вечером? Угадай с первого раза, Бак.

— У тебя разве нет задания на понедельник?

— Перестань, — вкрадчиво просит Стив. — Не будь таким. Мы не в универе, тебе не надо– Просто позволь мне купить тебе выпить, хорошо? — спрашивает Стив, и вот уже перед Баки выстраиваются все воспоминания, в которых Стив точно так же стоял на своём, ослабляя силу воли Баки до тех пор, когда они не были неизбежно голыми, и уже друг на друге, и–

— Нет, — говорит Баки, качая головой. — Мы не должны– Слушай, а с кем ты сюда пришёл?

— С кем _ты_ сюда пришёл? — с осуждающими нотками в голосе спрашивает Стив, и это просто охренеть, как ненормально, учитывая, сколько тел уже повидал этот парень.

— Не твоё дело, — сквозь зубы цедит Баки. Глаза Стива расширяются снова, потому что Баки разозлён, а сам Баки думает _Иисус Христос на небесах, помоги мне._

— Хорошо, хорошо, это не имеет значения. Просто дай мне купить тебе напиток. Всего один, — говорит Стив, и это даже не похоже на вопрос. В этот самый момент толпа начинает двигаться: люди, которых уже обслужили, идут назад. Стив пользуется возможностью протолкнуть вперёд обоих: и самого себя, и Баки. Ему это даётся легко, учитывая его рост и массу.

— _Стив,_ — шипит на него Баки, когда Стив прижимает его к твёрдой поверхности барной стойки, всё ещё держа руку на его талии. Они находятся в компрометирующей позе: наклонись Баки совсем чуть-чуть, это было бы догги-стайлом, но Стив выглядит совершенно расслабленным, когда машет бармену и заказывает у того выпивку.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Стив так, словно Баки — суетливый ребёнок.

— Ты хочешь меня споить? — спрашивает Баки, когда бармен снова отворачивается, чтобы сделать им напитки. Все шесть.

— Так тебе не придётся возвращаться сюда, — говорит ему Стив, прижавшись губами к уху Баки. Должно быть, обосновывая это тем, что в баре очень громко. — Это практично. Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, кстати говоря.

Баки сглатывает. Первый напиток — кроваво красный в высоком бокале — ставят прямо перед ним.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, а затем поднимает его и осушает наполовину.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы так, — добавляет Стив, накрутив локон его волос себе на палец, а затем тянет его на себя, и это— Баки стряхивает его ладонь и опустошает свой безымянный коктейль.

Морозный как лёд бокал холодит его руки, Баки наконец выскальзывает из хватки Стива, а затем смотрит на него и говорит:

— Этого не будет.

— Чего не будет? — в удивлении спрашивает Стив, смотря на него совиным взглядом.

— Перестань притворяться идиотом.

— Ты в последнее время весь на взводе, — честно говорит ему Стив. — Просто хочу помочь с этим. Я забочусь о тебе, Бак. — Худшая часть заключается в том, что Стив только наполовину шутит.

— Стив—

— Слушай, — говорит Стив, вытаскивая из рук Баки пустой стакан и передавая ему взамен два полных. — Я оставлю тебя в покое, иди куда шёл и всё такое. Или— к кому шёл. И если ты захочешь меня найти, ты сможешь это сделать. Я буду недалеко.

Баки тяжело вздыхает.

— Стив, ты должен веселиться, а не стоять там и ждать, надеяться, что я приду забрать тебя домой, — говорит он, и старая вина снова начинает его съедать, потому что Стив заслуживает лучшего. Он заслуживает кого-то, у кого не было ещё ничего подобного. У кого нет на руках бумаг о разводе в доказательство.

Стив знающе улыбается ему.

— Ага. Увидимся позже.

Баки пожимает плечами и отворачивается, забирая с собой напитки. Он сказал то, что должен был. Это не его вина — его попытки отстраниться работали до сегодняшнего дня просто прекрасно, и это _не его вина_. Он не просил Стива встречать его в баре, а затем пахом толкаться прямо в обёрнутую джинсами задницу Баки, тянуть его за волосы и покупать ему выпивку.

Он ни о чём из этого его не просил.

Баки не делал _ничего_. Он разрешил Стиву заплатить за его напитки, да, но это же просто капля в море. Компенсация от Стива, сделавшего своей миссией пытать Баки каждый божий день его жизни.

Наташа уже в их кабинке к моменту, когда возвращается Баки, и, судя по тому, что напитки им разливает официант, у них теперь есть столовое обслуживание.

— Как… — спрашивает Баки, его брови нахмуриваются. Тони хватает второй напиток из рук Баки.

— Сиськи, — просто говорит Наташа, поднимая стакан с тостом.

***

Тор приезжает поздно. Глаза Баки сужаются. Он специально прикусывает язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего — он прекрасно знает, каким становится, как только выпьет. Выпил он уже достаточно. Баки уже не в первый раз за вечер оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Стива — Стив слоняется по всему бару туда-сюда, он занят не плане «Стив кого-то подцепляет», но он общается со всеми подряд — и с мужчинами, и с женщинами. Бисексуальная социальная бабочка. Он в баре с Сэмом Уилсоном — тот тоже из футбольной команды, и Баки заметил его сразу же после того, как оставил Стива одного у бара. Баки наблюдает за тем, как они походят к столу, за которым с друзьями празднует свой двадцать первый день рождения девочка. Словно зная, что Баки не спускает с него глаз, Стив оборачивается. Смотрит прямо на него. Баки вздрагивает и отворачивается так быстро, что его полная алкоголя голова начинает кружиться. 

Теперь, когда Тор уже здесь, мысли Баки блуждают во всех направлениях сразу. То есть, он _знает,_ что то, на что намекнул Стив, наверное, чушь собачья. Но. Но Стив не стал бы к нему подкатывать, если бы он трахал Тора, правильно? Ребята из универа — это одно дело, но Тора Баки _знает._ Они друзья. Стив не стал бы спать с друзьями Баки.

Стив и Тор — это вообще какая-то бессмысленная чушь. Как и Стив с Баки, но всё же, если бы кто-то должен был выбрать, то они бы точно сделали выбор в пользу пары Стива и Баки. Говоря объективно.

Горячая кровь Баки гудит под его кожей, и он немного вспотел в переполненной комнате после выпивки и танцев с Нат, Клинтом, Тони, и тем парнем, у которого было правильное, твёрдое тело, и большие руки, и который вёл себя достаточно тихо для того, чтобы Баки смог прыгать на нём, представляя другого, но потом песня закончилась, и парень начал интересоваться, хочет ли Баки куда-нибудь переместиться. У него был чужой голос, и этим он всё испортил, разбив все подстыдные фантазии Баки.

Ну да ладно.

Баки нужен свежий воздух. Он вдруг поднимается на ноги, и все пары глаз за столом тут же оказываются на нём с вопросом. Он отмахивается и говорит:

— Скоро буду.

Они ничего не спрашивают. Это Баки нравится в его друзьях. Они не задают ему слишком много вопросов, например, про его бывшую, или про затянувшийся бракоразводный процесс, разговоры о котором он не так уж и изощрённо старается игнорировать. Может быть, они бы не стали слишком много думать над таймлайном: когда там Стив закончил университет, а когда они начали встречаться с Баки, дай Баки этому шанс?

Баки делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, выйдя из бара и усевшись на скамейку в модной зоне для курящих с искусственным газоном и шезлонгами. Он дышит не столько свежим воздухом, сколько табаком и смолой. Сгорбившись на своём сидении, он вдруг понимает, насколько он на самом деле пьян. Это то чувство, которое не появляется, когда стоишь, но едва сядешь, и вот уже слышится шум в ушах, и пальцы вибрируют. Он вскидывает голову к небу, потому что считает, что заслужил немного мелодраматичности.

Нет никакой падающей звезды или другого знака, или чего-то ещё. Он продолжает смотреть, но небо остаётся тёмным, чистым, усеянным звёздами и не меняющимся. Небо смотрит на него в ответ, будто говоря _чего тебе? Перестань пялиться, приятель._

Затем в его поле зрения появляется Стив, и взгляд светло-голубых глаз встречается с его.

— Хей, — говорит Стив. — Можно я к тебе присоединюсь?

— Ага, — невнятно бормочет Баки, но Стив уже отодвинул соседнее кресло и присел.

— Ты принял решение? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Я задам тебе этот вопрос один раз и только один, так что не даже не думай морочить мне голову.

Брови Стива взлетают в удивлении, и он немного улыбается. Гадёныш.

— Да? Ну спрашивай.

— Ты трахаешь Тора?

Стив моргает, а затем разражается смехом. Баки фыркает и снова смотрит на небо. Стив рядом с ним хрипит от смеха.

— Ты правда думал–

— Я ничего не думал, — рыкает на него Баки. — Вот поэтому я и _спросил._

— Нет, ты как раз-таки думал. Ты ревнуешь. Я просто сказал это, чтобы вывести тебя. Я же не… Боже, Бак, поэтому ты тут сидишь, созерцаешь, блядь, звёзды?

— Нет, — лжёт Баки. — Мне нужен был свежий воздух. Ладно, это всё, что мне нужно было знать, так что, ты можешь, — Баки делает пренебрежительный жест рукой, категорически отказываясь признавать ощущение, что с его груди только что будто бы сбросили десятитонный груз.

— Боже. Это всё, чего ты хотел, а? То, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я сидел ждал, вздыхал по тебе? Мой член в метафорической клетке—

— Иисус, — говорит Баки, невольно смеясь. — Нет, это не–

— А чего ты хочешь, Баки? — спрашивает его Стив. — Потому что я о своих намерениях выразился предельно ясно.

— Это так, — бормочет Баки. Это правда. Предельно ясно. Он снова переводит взгляд на Стива, и вот уже лицо Стива прямо перед его, так близко. Он румяный из-за алкоголя и жары внутри бара. Баки задерживает взгляд, и затем Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, заставляя его дрожать из-за того, как хорошо это чувствуется, и как сильно он этого жаждал. Стив зубами дёргает Баки за нижнюю губу, и Баки, ахнув, приоткрывает рот ещё шире, позволяя Стиву языком проникнуть внутрь, влажно и настойчиво.

Баки дышится с трудом, и он целует Стива в ответ, рукой обхватив его за затылок, отдаваясь ему так хорошо, с тем же желанием, которое получает он от Стива. Стив матерится. Баки начинает недоверчиво смеяться, заставляя Стива улыбнуться, а потом их зубы сталкиваются друг с другом, и они уже вынуждены оторваться друг от друга, тяжело дыша и смеясь. Стив наклоняет голову, оставляет поцелуи на челюсти Баки, покусывая его, помечая. Баки сотню раз просил его этого не делать, ведь он же _профессионал_ , он не может разгуливать с ожерельем из засосов, но Стив неисправим. Всегда таким был.

И лишь тогда, когда большие руки Стива нащупывают выпуклость на джинсах Баки, Баки его останавливает.

— Мы на людях, — выпаливает Баки.

— И? — бормочет Стив, продолжая упрямо оставлять поцелуи на шее Баки. — Я уверен, что девушку на соседней лавочке сейчас фингерят.

Баки рукой хватается за лицо Стива и отрывает его от своей шеи, чтобы они смогли посмотреть друг другу глаза в глаза.

— Ты не будешь фингерить меня в зоне для курящих.

Глаза Стива загораются.

— Значит, ты только за фингеринг где-нибудь ещё, — он расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— О, боже мой, — дыхание Баки сбивается.

Стив вытаскивает телефон из кармана и начинает что-то набирать в нём.

— К тебе или ко мне?

Баки прикусывает губу.

— Стив… — начинает он.

— Слушай, — говорит Стив. — Мы не обязаны ничего делать, хорошо? Просто дай мне довезти тебя до дома.

— Ты не обязан, — пытается Баки.

— Я хочу.

Баки вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Поехали ко мне. Ты же знаешь адрес? — сухо спрашивает он.

— Как свою ладонь, — отвечает ему Стива без капли стыда.

***

Баки засыпает в Убере.

Он не осознаёт этого, пока Стив не начинает мягко его трясти, пробуждая, и Баки резко вздрагивает. За окном его дом. Баки недовольно стонет, пока Стив ведёт их внутрь, беря на себя большую часть веса Баки. Где-то сквозь туман и темноту он понимает, что ему надо хотя бы сделать над собой усилие, чтобы встать прямо, но Стив, уверенно ведущий его ко входу, такой тёплый и твёрдый. Он очевидно менее пьян, чем сам Баки. Баки хихикает, пока Стив вытаскивает ключ от дома из его заднего кармана джинсов.

— Это разве не ты должен напиваться, а я о тебе заботиться? — бормочет он, прижавшись к плечу Стива, пока тот открывает замок.

— Вау, ещё одна шутка про возраст, — лишённым эмоций голосом говорит Стив. — Ха-ха.

— Ага, хорошо, — невнятно произносит Баки. — Неважно. Ты же в братстве. Я слышал про дисциплинарное взыскание за то, что ты напился в прошлом семестре. Я не так уж и далек от истины.

— Давай положим тебя спать, — всё, что говорит Стив, когда захлопывает за ними дверь.

Баки передёргивает при мысли о лестнице, но Стив наклоняется и подхватывает его на руки, прижимая к своей груди. Не считая шокированного вздоха, Баки даже не пытается притворяться, что он возмущён. Он рад быть спасённым от перспективы ещё куда-то идти. Последние несколько выпитых коктейлей уже готовятся надрать ему задницу. Ему нужно как можно скорее оказаться в горизонтальном положении. Стив движется по дому Баки так, словно уже здесь бывал. А он и бывал. Много раз. Он опускает Баки спиной на кровать, и Баки устало хлопает ресницами, смотря на него.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

— Не благодари, — отвечает ему Стив, нагибаясь, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах Баки. Мысли Баки даже ни на секунду не поворачиваются в сторону секса, он даже не считает нужным говорить Стиву «не сегодня, ведь я даже не понимаю, где верх, а где низ». Безоговорочное доверие не заставляет его остановиться и задуматься, что же это всё значит, но он вспомнит об этом позже. Он знает, что Стив не стал бы даже пытаться что-то сделать. Не тогда, когда Баки в таком состоянии. Стив стягивает с него обувь и джинсы, роется в ящиках Баки в поисках достаточно мягкой на ощупь футболки, расстёгивает на Баки его шёлковую рубашку и заменяет её на футболку. Баки с каждой секундой становится всё более сонным и слабым. К моменту, когда Стив его переодел, он уже в полудрёме. Услышав, что Стив вышел из комнаты, Баки, чувствуя себя так, будто бы у него во рту вата, окликает его.

— Сейчас, Бак, одну секунду.

Стив возвращается с огромным стаканом воды и уговаривает Баки приподняться, пока тот жалуется.

— Я не хочу пить, — стонет он.

— Давай, — подбадривает его Стив. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя будет обезвоживание завтра, если не попьёшь.

Баки смотрит на Стива, Стив ободряюще ему улыбается. Очевидно, что Баки слабак, потому что только это заставляет его подняться и осушить весь стакан. Стив убирает стакан на тумбочку, и Баки укладывается обратно, чувствуя себя каким-то жидким.

— У меня ещё есть футболки, если тебе надо, — говорит он.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Мне не нужен кроп-топ, Бак.

— Эй, — говорит Баки, но он настолько не чувствует своё лицо, что даже не может нахмуриться. — Пошёл в жопу.

— Может, когда ты уже будешь видеть одного меня вместо трёх, — говорит ему Стив, через голову снимая свою рубашку. Баки, без тени смущения, пялится на его грудь. Стив встречает его взгляд, пока он расстёгивает штаны. — Всё хорошо? — спрашивает он, не _не_ ухмыляясь. Говнюк.

— У меня всё хорошо, — бормочет Баки, теперь уже смотря прямо на промежность Стива, пока тот снимает с себя штаны. — Иди сюда.

Стив залезает на кровать, оказываясь прямо рядом с Баки. Баки наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать его, лениво и изголодавшись, и Стив целует его в ответ. Слишком целомудренно на вкус Баки.

Стив отрывается от него, сталкивается с ним носами.

— Я говорил серьёзно, — шепчет он. — Ты очень пьян.

— Нет, — слепо спорит Баки. — Я пил воду. Я хорош.

— Ты — да, — соглашается Стив. Баки по-дурацки краснеет. Так же по-дурацки, как и сам подкат. — Завтра я весь твой, если ты захочешь.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки, всё же умудряясь нахмуриться. Стив сцеловывает недовольное выражение с его лица.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — говорит ему Стив между поцелуями. — Всё это время ничего, и вот тогда, когда ты наконец решил перестать быть такой примадонной, ты напиваешься, как девчонка на своей первой тусовке, и мы не можем даже– Господи, Бак.

— Да, ну. Не надо было говорить, что ты трахаешься с Тором.

— Я и не говорил, — тяжело вздыхает Стив. — Я намекнул _в шутку_.

— Ха-ха, — монотонно говорит Баки. — Посмотри теперь на нас. Большое спасибо, — говорит он, ещё больше путаясь в словах, когда Стив начинает мягко поглаживать его по волосам. Это приятно.

— Ммм, — говорит Стив. — Спи.

Баки резко открывает глаза.

— Блядь, Нат, — стонет он. — Можешь— где мой телефон, мне нужно сказать ей, что я дома.

— Положил его на тумбочку, — странным образом отстранённо говорит Стив.

Баки наощупь пытается найти его, затем хватает и жмурится при виде яркого экрана. Он набирает «ядома», телефон падает, и Баки отключается, чувствуя тёплое тело Стива рядом со своим.

***

Баки просыпается. Во рту как в пустыне. Ему требуется пять минут на то, чтобы набраться храбрости открыть глаза при приглушённом солнечном свете из-за штор. Он поворачивает голову и видит перед собой полный стакан с водой на тумбочке, из кухни доносятся звуки приготовления завтрака. Запах бекона заставляет его желудок заурчать, напоминает ему о том, что он голодный как волк, практически ничего не ел перед тем, как отправиться в бар вчера вечером. Не самое его умное решение. Он медленно садится, опуская ноги на пол; выпивает половину стакана, встаёт, идёт в ванную, чтобы достать из шкафчика Адвил и выпить его вместе с оставшейся в стакане водой.

Он закрывает дверцу шкафчика и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале.

Видок у него пиздец.

Он поворачивается к душу.

***

Искупавшись, он спускается вниз, где у Стива тихо играет музыка — низкий, мелодичный R&B. Это заставляет Баки думать обо всех тех плейлистах на Спотифай, которые Стив раньше для него делал.

Он чувствует себя лучше. Горячая вода хоть и помогла, но не стёрла память.

— Привет, — говорит Баки, прислонившись к дверному косяку, словно незнакомец в собственном доме. Ему неловко, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что события прошлой ночи постепенно начали возвращаться к нему обрывками. Проведя пару часов без каких-либо запретов и с закатившимися шариками за ролики вчерашним вечером, теперь он не может не чувствовать себя смущённым.

Но — Стив здесь. Это хороший знак, верно? А учитывая запах бекона, наверное, знак более чем хороший. Однако, он не уверен, что это убедительная шкала для измерения отношений. Иногда ему кажется, что Стив всегда будет рядом. И иногда его чертовски пугает то, насколько ему нравится эта идея.

— Хей, ты проснулся, — Стив улыбается ему, пока из маленькой портативной колонки на кухне Баки звучит голос, поющий о грязном сексе. — Хорошо спал?

— Как мёртвый, — бормочет Баки, заливаясь краской, и подходит ближе. — Что ты готовишь?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Подумал, что тебе захочется чего-нибудь жирного. Мне всегда помогает с похмелья.

— Это не–

— В каком виде тебе сделать яйца? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки вздыхает и присаживается на стул у барной стойки.

— Болтунью. Ты обожжёшься, если будешь готовить без футболки, — говорит он, взглядом изучая мускулистую спину Стива.

— Не-а, — говорит Стив, стоя только в одном нижнем белье. — У тебя в холодильнике есть сок.

Баки сдерживается от того, чтобы не сказать ему, что он и сам знает, что у него в холодильнике. Спрыгнув со стула, он наливает им сок в два стакана, не _не_ пялясь на Стива, пока тот на него не смотрит. Баки вчера заигрывал с ним. И Стив тоже. Он думал извиниться за это, стоя в душе и вспоминая, как он хватался за Стива, но это только заставило его прокручивать в голове ещё больше моментов из прошлого, и ещё больше моментов. В итоге Баки обхватил свой член рукой, представляя эту глупую, яркую улыбку Стива, и его глупый, такой большой член; он представлял Стива, стоящего на его кухне в своих крошечных боксерах, висящих так низко на его бёдрах, не скрывающих совершенно ничего. И Стив, интересующийся, в каком виде Баки будет есть яйца–

— Эй, — говорит Баки охрипшим голосом. Стив чуть подпрыгивает на месте, потому что Баки умудрился к нему незаметно подкрасться, но он поворачивается, и, удивлённый, ещё раз внимательно смотрит на Баки, заметив его взгляд.

— Эй, — выдыхает Стив, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. Баки, подойдя вплотную и поставив руки на столешницу по обе стороны от Стива, наклоняется, чтобы соединить их губы. Он целует его, влажно скользя своим языком по его. Стив охает, Баки протягивает руку за его спину, чтобы выключить плиту, затем той же самой рукой скользит в боксёры Стива, рукой обхватывая его наливающийся член и заставляя дыхание Стива сбиться. Он стонет — это музыка для ушей Баки, это заставляет его _хотеть_.

Баки отрывается от него и падает перед ним на колени, Стив снова тихонько стонет, пальцами перебирая всё ещё влажные волосы Баки.

— Да? — прерывисто дыша, спрашивает Баки, снимая с него боксёры, и да — вот он. Он поглаживает его рукой, слюни уже текут, пока член Стива становится всё тяжелее в его руке.

— Пиздец, я так по тебе скучал, — по коже Баки проходит дрожь. _Да, и я тоже, приятель._

Баки открывает рот и вбирает внутрь головку. Стив издаёт неразборчивые звуки, и Баки вбирает его ещё глубже, щёки впали, а его рот на члене с каждым разом движется всё дальше и дальше, принимая член всё глубже и глубже. Ладонь Стива, зарытая в его волосах, сжимает их ещё крепче, в кулак, и вот уже он тянет его на себя. От этого рывка у Баки начинает покалывать скальп, и он чувствует, как в домашних штанах начинает твердеть его член.

Глубоко вздохнув через нос, Баки заставляет себя двинуться ещё дальше на его члене, пока нос не зарывается в светлых кудрявых волосках в паху у Стива. Стив толкается бёдрами вперёд, и Баки давится, пускает слюни; он чувствует, как мышцы его рта сокращаются. Ощущение фантастическое, потому что Стив знает, что ему нравится, и потому что Стив делает это снова и снова, крепко сжав его волосы в ладони; изо рта у него вылетают пошлости, как и всегда, когда Стиву становится хорошо. _Блядь, да, вот так, ты так хорошо мне сосёшь, господи._ Стив стонет, его бёдра перекатываются, вгоняя член в рот Баки. Баки впивается ногтями в бёдра Стива, и Стив тут же оттаскивает его обратно, глядя на него прикрытыми глазами. Его грудь тяжело вздымается.

— Поднимайся, — говорит Стив, едва дыша.

Баки качает головой, возвращая его член обратно в рот. Стив, ахнув, ещё долгое время просто наблюдает за ним, затем качает головой и тянет Баки на себя сильнее.

— Ммм, — недовольно бубнит Баки.

— Бак– малыш, пожалуйста, дай мне–

Стив шипит от удовольствия, снимая Баки со своего члена, присаживаясь рядом с ним на колени, врезаясь своим ртом в его, глубоко его целуя. Баки задыхается, пока Стив раскладывает его на полу, касаясь его везде, руками залезая под рубашку, хватая его за грудь, пальцами дёргая и щипая его за соски. Баки хнычет. Стив запускает другую руку в его штаны, ладонью накрывая его член, а затем опуская руку ниже и сухим пальцем нажимая на его вход. Баки толкается бёдрами вперёд, и Стив тихо матерится.

— Смазка. Нам нужна… — начинает Стив. Затем, не предупредив, берёт Баки на руки, почти кидая его через плечо, и идёт к лестнице.

Такое нетерпение вызывает у Баки смех. Стив, вопреки себе, тоже издаёт смешок, и вот они уже в комнате Баки. Стив опускает его на кровать и смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто бы хочет его съесть. Баки стягивает с себя штаны, взгляд Стива практически стекленеет. Усаживаясь между ног Баки, он крепко хватает его за бёдра и тянет его вниз, прижимая Баки задницей к своему члену. Баки дрожит и выгибается в спине, потому что _ох, блядь, да._

— Верхний ящик, — тяжело дыша, говорит Баки. Стив, подавшись назад, открывает ящик и, пошарившись в нём, цепляет смазку Баки.

— Раньше она была у тебя под матрасом, — задумчиво говорит Стив, открывая крышку и смазывая пальцы. — В последнее время она нужна была тебе в более быстром доступе?

— Осторожнее, — выдыхает Баки, пока Стив ещё сильнее раздвигает его ноги, подталкивая их к его груди. Стив смотрит на него, довольный. Чем дольше Баки смотрит на него в ответ, тем сильнее его щёки заливаются румянцем, а рот непроизвольно открывается. Баки ахает, чувствуя, как палец Стива начинает двигаться в нём с тем самым медленным контролем, которому его научил Баки.

— Всё хорошо, — шикает на него Стив, медленно разрабатывая его толстым пальцем, другой рукой обхватив его за талию. Большим пальцем второй руки он вырисовывает на его коже круги, словно пытается успокоить. Баки его убьёт.

— Ещё, — требует Баки, пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы, но Стив с выученной лёгкостью придавливает его своим телом к кровати, взглядом блуждая между лицом Баки и его входом.

— Попроси нормально, — с сарказмом говорит Стив, уже направляя в него второй палец прежде, чем Баки успеет хоть что-нибудь ответить. Баки вздрагивает от того, как они сгибаются в нём, намеренно прижимаясь прямо к тому месту. Член у Стива розовый, стоящий параллельно животу. Один только вид заставляет Баки зудеть от желания.

— Давай уже, — стонет он. Он одинокий парень, у него один только дилдо, понятно? Он уже более, чем готов.

— Надо тебя хорошо растянуть, — говорит ему Стив.

— Уже прекрасно растянут, — говорит ему Баки. Его дыхание сбивается, и из него вырывается тихий всхлип, когда Стив добавляет третий палец.

— Ага, — выдыхает Стив, оказываясь прямо над ним и удерживая свой вес на руке рядом с головой Баки. Баки зажмуривается, ему горячо везде, у него кружится голова, пока Стив медленно растягивает его. — Ага, так тебе это нравится?

— Заткнись, — некстати слабым хрипом отвечает Баки.

Он слышит улыбку в голосе Стива, когда тот говорит «Не-а». Вот засранец. Он суёт пальцы ещё глубже и целует Баки, трахая его одновременно и пальцами, и языком. Баки извивается, держа Стива за плечо, пальцами впиваясь в его кожу, и, господи, Баки никогда не должен был учить Стива, как правильно его трахать. Невозможный придурок.

— Что ты хочешь? Мой член? — спрашивает Стив.

— А что ты, блядь, ду– _ох,_ — Баки стонет, когда Стив ножницами раздвигает пальцы внутри него, растягивая его ещё больше.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет Стив, звуча неуверенно. — Ты знаешь?

— Просто трахни меня, — выпаливает Баки. Его сердце бешено стучится в груди от желания. — Перестань, блядь, заниматься ерундой, просто–

Стив разом вытаскивает из него все пальцы, так быстро, что это заставляет дыхание Баки сбиться, и затем, так же быстро, приставляет вместо пальцев член и толкается внутрь, достаточно медленно для того, чтобы Баки мог почувствовать каждый ёбанный миллиметр. Его рот открывается в сломанном всхлипе, когда Стив сгибает его вдвое и заставляет брать всё.

— Что такое? — говорит Стив, его собственный голос звучит чуть задушено, пока он вытрахивает из Баки всё больше не имеющих никакого смысла звуков. Член ещё даже не полностью в нём, а Баки потерял весь рассудок. Неудивительно, что у Стива такое огромное грёбаное эго. — Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал заниматься ерундой.

Баки дрожит, открывая глаза, которые он даже не заметил, как закрыл.

— Не останавливайся, — выпаливает он. Всё его тело дрожит от того, как сильно он растянут. — Не–

— Я знаю, — говорит ему Стив, толкаясь бёдрами ещё дальше, глубже. — Нравится, какой ты заполненный, да?

— Стив, — стонет Баки единственное, что у него на уме. Стив тихо ахает, оказавшись внутри него так глубоко, как только может. Сердце Баки бешено бьётся напротив груди Стива. Стив немного покачивает бёдрами, совсем чуть-чуть, и Баки от всей души взвизгивает; его спина изгибается, он чувствует Стива так глубоко в себе, что даже начинает рассеянно переживать за сохранность своих собственных кишок. — Нгх– _ох._

Стив хмыкает, раздражающе прекрасно контролирующий свой голос. Рукой он поглаживает Баки по животу, останавливается на его груди, сжимает одну из его грудных мышц, щипает её и дёргает его за сосок, словно Баки — чёртова девушка. Баки невольно краснеет, и Стив понимающе кивает.

— Раньше ты как молоток долбился в меня две минуты, а потом кончал мне на живот, знаешь, — едва дыша, говорит Баки, напоминая довольному Стиву о его корнях. Его ноги уже начинают дрожать. Учишь парня искусству дразнить, и вот он уже использует его против тебя. Никакой справедливости.

Стив тихо посмеивается, но Баки чувствует, как его трясет; он видит, как морщатся его глаза. Звук его смеха заставляет сердце Баки сжаться, как и всегда. Потом Стив начинает вращать бёдрами, раскачиваясь в нём, туда-обратно, глубоко и медленно, заставляя Баки потеть.

— Этого ты хотел? — дразнящим тоном и со сбитым дыханием спрашивает у него Стив.

— Пошёл в жопу, — задыхается Баки. Стив знает, он точно знает, чего он хочет.

Стив снова дёргает его за красный сосок, перекатывая его между пальцами. Это заставляет Баки сжаться под ним, и Стив стонет.

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя сильнее?

— Я тебя убью, — выдыхает Баки.

— Скажи это, — произносит Стив, пальцами впиваясь в бёдра Баки, а затем он переворачивает его на живот, член выскальзывает. Он оседлает его бёдра, снова входя в него прежде, чем надавить на его бёдра, заставляя их не двигаться.

— Попроси меня, — говорит Стив, за затылок крепко прижимая его к матрасу, делая его ещё слабее, пока Баки руками хватается за простыни.

— Трахни меня, — стонет Баки. — Давай, просто– ох– ох, _блядь_ , — он выдыхает, когда Стив наконец, _наконец_ выходит из него и толкает член заново, по-настоящему, трахая его именно так, как он хочет, грубо и сильно, вгоняя член по самое основание снова и снова, заставляя Баки гореть. Его зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу так сильно, что он чувствует кровь, каждый толчок заставляет его становиться всё громче. Отчаянные звуки вырываются из его рта. «Стив, _Стив_ » стонет он, и Стив только ускоряет темп. Баки вскрикивает. Баки чувствует себя так, словно он вот-вот умрёт. Ему страшно. Мышцы напрягаются, пока он собирается с духом.

— Так хорошо, а? — спрашивает Стив. Баки кивает, не думая.

Он тяжело дышит, потерявший голову.

— Ага, — мурлычет ему на ухо Стив. — Видишь, как это легко — давать мне о тебе позаботиться? — спрашивает он, и Баки хочет назвать его мудаком, хочет ответить тем же, но он чувствует себя таким открытым, уязвимым и честным. Он кивает. Снова и снова. Член Стива безжалостно проезжается по его простате, разрушая Баки так, как умеет только Стив. Чем ближе Баки к оргазму, тем глубже вгоняет член Стив, и вот он уже грудью прижимается к спине Баки. Даже не вытаскивая из него член, Баки чувствует, как внутри него, глубоко и низко, разгорается оргазм. Стив продолжает вколачивать его в матрас. Стив, очевидно, доволен тем хнычущим нечто, во что превратился Баки. Он осыпает поцелуями его шею. Наконец его внутренний топ-придурок удовлетворён.

— Я — Стив, я–

Баки тяжело дышать. Он находит свой голос и снова его теряет.

— Ммм, — урчит Стив, вытрахивая из него тихий скулёж. — Хорошо, дорогой, вот так, — бормочет он. Пальцы Баки дрожат, он снова сжимает их в кулак, переполненный чувствами, но Стив хватает его за ладонь и накрывает её своей, давая держаться за неё. Тело Баки содрогается при каждом толчке. Он извивается, отчаянно всхлипывает перед тем, как кончить, ногтями впившись в ладонь Стива. Стив стонет и тихо ругается, Баки слабо сжимает его ладонь. Стив замирает в нём и кончает с именем Баки на губах.

Баки тяжело дышит, пока Стив наполняет его изнутри, немного толкаясь бёдрами внутри него.

Когда Баки начинает приходить в себя, он осознаёт, что Стив расцеловывает его кожу, рухнув поверх него всем весом. Баки лениво мычит, чувствуя себя тепло, удовлетворённо и более окружённым заботой, чем за долгое время.

— Хей, — мягко говорит Стив спустя минуту. — Ты всё ещё голоден? Потому что я да.

Баки усмехается и кивает.

— Да. Вот это тренировка.

Стив фыркает от смеха.

— Учитывая, что это я делал всю работу.

Баки раскрывает рот в возмущении.

— Потому что ты этого _хотел._

— Ага, — говорит Стив, громко чмокая Баки в щёку и поднимаясь. — Ладно, принцесса. Яичницу-болтунью?

Баки нахмуривается, смотря на его глупое, светящееся от счастья, лицо.

— Да, — дуется он.

— Уже иду, — говорит Стив, поворачиваясь к лестнице.

Как только он скрывается из поля зрения, на лице Баки появляется счастливая улыбка.

***

Позже, когда Баки снова отсосал Стиву в благодарность за завтрак, они усаживаются перед телевизором, чтобы найти что-нибудь посмотреть.

К концу второго эпизода «Parks and Rec» все секс-эндорфины начинают выветриваться, а реальность возвращаться к нему. Баки сильно кусает губы, а затем Стив наконец на это реагирует.

— Перестань, — говорит он, перебирая пальцами волосы Баки. Баки переводит взгляд на него. Баки лежит на его груди, и это даже как-то нечестно, что у Стива даже с этого ракурса нет двойного подбородка.

— Перестать что? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ты думаешь.

Это не неправда. Зубы Баки снова впиваются в его губы.

— Стив, — начинает Баки. Стив тихо вздыхает, словно он уже тысячу раз слышал то, что собирается сказать Баки. И он на самом деле слышал. У них был этот разговор несчётное количество раз, и вот. Они снова здесь. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты потом о чём-то жалел, — говорит Баки, начиная с самого главного. С основы всех его переживаний.

— Баки, — говорит Стив, почти передразнивая его. — Единственное, о чём я буду жалеть — это о том, что могло бы быть между нами. Я — Я хочу быть с тобой. Ты не такой сломанный, как тебе кажется.

Баки отворачивается от него, снова укладывается на его грудь, чувствуя себя таким понятым. Какое-то время он просто смотрит в экран телевизора, не моргая, а затем говорит:

— У тебя мог бы быть кто угодно, ты же это знаешь? Ты точно сделал многое для того, чтобы это понял я.

— Ты это начал, — говорит ему Стив, звуча раздражённо. Баки снова переводит на него взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что я начал?

— Наташа, — осуждающим тоном говорит ему Стив.

Баки медленно моргает.

— Ты думаешь, я… трахаюсь с Наташей?

— Ты постоянно с ней, и прошлым вечером вы вместе пришли в бар–

— Она моя _подруга_.

— Чушь, — отзывается Стив.

— Я _гей_ , — фыркнув, говорит ему Баки.

Глаза Стива распахиваются, и он принимается себя оправдывать:

— Ну, мы никогда — ты никогда мне говорил, — спорит с ним Стив с краснеющими щеками. — И ты, блядь, был женат на– поэтому это было логично прийти к выводу, что тебе–

— Ты переспал со всем университетом, чтобы я приревновал, потому что ты думал, что я с Наташей, — выдыхает Баки. — Потрясающе.

Стив пожимает плечами, не встречаясь с его взглядом.

— Я не трахался со всеми ними.

— Нет? — хмыкает Баки.

— Иногда я просто — ты был рядом, и я. Немного флиртовал. Слушай, какая теперь разница? — раздражается Стив, пока Баки пополам сгибается от смеха. — Ладно! Повстречался бы сам с другими тридцатидвухлетними людьми после развода, которые думают, что не заслужили счастья, и посмотрим, — говорит он, складывая руки на груди.

Баки закатывает глаза и снова ложится поверх Стива, оборачивая обе руки вокруг его торса, прижимаясь к нему. К концу серии Стив снова играет с его волосами.

***

В конце концов, когда Солнце начинает отбрасывать тень на стену, Баки слышит урчание в животе Стива.

Баки хмыкает.

— Пиццу?

— Ты же знаешь, как готовить? — с обвиняющими нотками в голосе спрашивает Стив. Глаза Баки сужаются.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я с утра делал завтрак. Каждый раз, когда я приходил к тебе раньше, готовил либо я, либо ты что-то заказывал. И сегодня с утра мне пришлось бежать в ближайший магазин за беконом и яйцами, потому что твой холодильник был пуст, как и всегда–

Баки поднимается. Он не позволит так о нём думать никому.

— Бери обувь.

— Ты собрался выставить меня за дверь, потому что я засомневался в твоих кулинарных навыках?

— Мы идём в магазин.

— Слушай, тебе не надо мне ничего доказывать, — с фальшивой наивностью говорит ему Стив. Баки прекрасно понимает, это всё проделки Стива, именно на это Стив и рассчитывал, но он не хочет об этом много думать.

— Обувь, — командует он, хватая ключи, пока Стив салютует ему и идёт искать ботинки.

Баки умеет готовить, понятно? Он готовил. Раньше. Но тогда были другие времена, всё было проще, а сейчас все эти усилия по ежедневному приготовлению пищи его только утомляют. Все его блюда в такие дни — это либо что-то из магазинчиков с сендвичами, либо Пицца Хатс. Он даже не помнит, когда последний раз брал в руки сковородку, но ему хватит мышечной памяти, чтобы приготовить нормальный Альфредо.

***

Поход за продуктами — это как. Что-то семейное.

На Стиве майка, открывающая вид на все его мышцы сразу, та самая, в которой он был в баре в субботу вечером; и спортивные штаны-оверсайз Баки. Заставив Баки признаться, что он понятия не имеет, где что находится в магазине, Стив сам ведёт его по вдоль стеллажей. Баки точно был одним из тех мужей, которых никогда не включали в процесс похода по магазинам, и ему стыдно за свои грехи, и ещё он их обязательно повторит. Достав Баки, дождавшись от Баки признания, Стив становится очень милым, внимательным и ласковым — это его фирменный знак.

— Похуй на известные бренды. Обычные люди получают копейки, делая это дорогое дерьмо, — Стив фыркает, на корточках присев рядом с нижней полкой и вытащив оттуда пачку макарон, упаковка которых значительно менее пёстрая, чем у тех, что держит в руках Баки. — Мы берём эти. На вкус одно и то же.

Баки смотрит на два товара с разницей в три доллара и кивает, уступив.

— Ты много знаешь про продуктовые.

— Я студент одного из самых дорогих вузов мира, как ещё.

— Это даже горячо, — говорит Баки, двигая тележку дальше.

— Ты говоришь это лишь потому, что я подрочил тебе на парковке.

Щёки Баки загораются. На улице темно, а Стив не умеет держать руки при себе, ясно? Что он должен был сделать, сказать нет? Он просто человек.

Баки поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. Стив ухмыляется, ныряя в следующий отдел. Баки не успевает завернуть за ним, как перед ним появляется Тони Старк. Он замечает Баки в тот же момент, когда Баки замечает его. Прежде, чем он успевает отвернуться и сделать вид, что это не он.

— Ох, — говорит Баки, стараясь подавить своего внутреннего оленя, пойманного при свете фар.

— Он живой, — улыбается Тони, подходя к нему. — Какого хрена ты вчера пропал?

— Извини, — говорит Баки. Во рту сухо. Он молится, чтобы Стив оставался там, где он стоит. — Я написал Нат, сказал ей, что у меня всё нормально. Сильно напился вчера, нужно было поскорее уходить.

— Это мне знакомо, — соглашается с ним Тони. — Сейчас всё нормально?

— Ага, — пищит Баки.

— Более чем, я смотрю, — приподняв брови, Тони усмехается, опуская взгляд на шею Баки, покрытую засосами. Господи, о чём он думал, выходя на улицу хотя бы без водолазки?

— Ага, — опять говорит Баки. Его голос звучит немного истерички. Он всем телом отворачивается от того отдела продуктового, в который завернул Стив. — Я, э. Мне надо идти.

— Хорошо, — нараспев произносит Тони. — Увидимся в офисе.

— Да, — соглашается Баки. Затем он бросается обратно в проход с макаронами, продолжает идти, пока не оказывается в другом конце магазина, где он встаёт среди свежих фруктов и овощей и старается не упасть в обморок.

Господи, какой пиздец, это было так близко.

Со всей силы сжав ручку тележки, чтобы пальцы перестали трястись, Баки пытается успокоиться.

Логически, конечно, он понимает, что Тони никому бы не рассказал, если бы даже Стив к нему подошёл, а Тони сложил бы два и два, стоя прямо там, у полок с макаронами. Но он бы _узнал_ , хоть Баки и пока не уверен, что там есть, что узнавать. Он сам не разобрался, что происходит, а позволить кому-то ещё это всё увидеть своими глазами и прийти к каким-то своим выводам? Он хотел бы подольше остаться в этом пузыре со Стивом, не думая о последствиях, не думая ни о чём, кроме того, как они заставляют друг друга чувствовать. А сейчас он ощущает себя так, как будто этот пузырь лопнул, и вся эта тяжёлая реальность обрушилась на него: он влюблён в своего студента, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим всем делать.

Стиву всё равно. Стива не волнует то, как это всё может выглядеть со стороны, и какие там вопросы могут возникнуть у людей, но Стив — не единственный, кто должен нести ответственность за них, и Баки не знает ничего, кроме _но я его люблю_. Не лучшее оправдание. Оно бы точно не спасло его в суде.

Баки ведёт себя глупо и безрассудно — Стив так на него воздействует. Баки чувствует, как его спина выпрямляется, когда он принимает решение, открывая страницу с контактами в телефоне, в который — он знает по опыту — Стив уже точно заново забил свой номер.

«Встретимся в машине» пишет он, оставляя тележку и идя в сторону парковки.

***

Стив молча открывает дверь и садится на пассажирское сидение, как будто он уже знает, что что-то изменилось — Баки думает, что это весьма очевидно.

Он переводит взгляд на Баки или только куда-то в его сторону, пока сам Баки смотрит прямо перед собой, как трус. Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Стив, — говорит он и вздрагивает, потому что именно так это всегда и начинается. — Так больше не может продолжаться.

Какое-то время ещё Стив молчит. Потом он усмехается.

— Ох, не может, да?

— Я серьёзно.

— Что там случилось? Это потому, что я ушёл и оставил тебя в грёбаном отделе с макаронами?

— Нет, — вздыхает Баки, рукой потирая лицо. — Просто. Много всего, всё сразу. Ты знаешь, что я могу потерять работу, если кто-то узнает?

— Я выпу–

— А что потом? — спрашивает его Баки. — Когда ты уже натрахаешься и поймёшь, что я никогда не перестану иметь за спиной огромнейший багаж, и тебе станет скучно, или ты устанешь, или-

— Кажется, это ты устаёшь, — говорит ему Стив твёрдым тоном, за которым скрывается сдержанная злость. — Знаешь, что, Баки? Я согласен. Может быть, мы и правда друг другу не подходим. Мне к этому моменту уже было пора уяснить, что именно так всё и закончится, но я продолжаю возвращаться к тебе снова и снова, чтобы услышать в ответ те же самые слова. Может, мне пора бы послушать.

Баки наконец смотрит на него. Стиву больно, он сжимает челюсть. Весь огонёк в его глазах потух. Баки чувствует себя хуже, чем когда-либо.

— Прости, — говорит он, не зная, что ещё тут сказать.

Стив открывает дверь и выходит из машины. Он не хлопает громко дверью, и от этого только хуже.

***

Он уезжает домой спустя пару минут, в течение которых он сидит в машине и смотрит на лобовое стекло. Он думает написать Стиву «сообщи, как будешь дома», потому что уже темно, но передумывает. Стив ему ничего не должен.

Вернувшись домой, он включает ноутбук, чтобы загрузить мозг чем-то ещё. Его встречают бумаги от адвоката и сообщение от неё о том, что они уже на финишной прямой. Всё сработало. Это должно помочь, должно успокоить его, но Баки ничего не чувствует. Он закрывает крышку ноутбука, заказывает пиццу и плачет.

***

В понедельник Стив не появляется на паре. Всё занятие Баки надеется, что он просто опаздывает, как и всегда, потому что не прийти вообще — это более чем странно. Минуты текут, Стив не появляется, и беспокойство снова окутывает Баки с ног до головы.

Проведя ещё два занятия перед обедом, он отпрашивается с работы, объясняя это тем, что он дерьмово себя чувствует. Наташа вылетает из лекционной и с удивлением смотрит на него.

— Выглядишь дерьмово.

Он сухо улыбается ей в ответ.

— Спасибо.

— Пойдём, пойдём поедим, — говорит ему Наташа, ведя его в комнату отдыха для сотрудников.

— Я думал просто пойти домой.

— Похмелье? Попей кофе, большой ребёнок.

— Это не похмелье, — говорит ей Баки. Если бы. — Кажется, я заболеваю.

Она снова смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока они не занимают свой обычный столик, и она жестом предлагает ему сесть, чтобы он не свалился под её прожигающим взглядом.

— Это всё из-за Стива? — говорит она. Её голос звучит мягче, чем он ожидал.

Глаза Баки расширяются.

— Что из-за Стива? Из-за какого ещё Стива?

Наташа закатывает глаза.

— Прекращай, Барнс. Я знаю.

— Откуда? — шипит на неё Баки. Наташа много всего может, но она точно не шутит сейчас.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Называй это интуицией.

Баки, смотря на неё, пытается собрать в кучу свою реальность, все её фрагменты, ведь если они были _настолько_ очевидными, находясь рядом с друг другом, то это значит, что–

— Я шучу. Я видела его футболку с фамилией на спине в твоей спальне в первый раз, когда была у тебя.

Бешено бьющееся сердце Баки начинает понемногу успокаиваться, а его уши краснеют. Чёртов Стив со своей привычкой оставлять свои вещи у Баки просто для того, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться.

— Ох, — выдавливает он. — Но это же было…

— Да, больше года назад, — соглашается она. — И уже после этого было легко заметить, как он вечно смотрит на тебя, пока ты не видишь. Иногда — когда видишь.

— Боже, — выдыхает Баки.

— Всё равно не была уверена до конца, пока не увидела, как он практически вдавливает тебя в барную стойку на выходных. Слушай, — говорит она, накрывая рукой руку Баки, пока Баки мечтает о том, чтобы здание взорвалось. — Всё _хорошо._

Баки вытаскивает руку и обеими хватается за голову.

— О, боже мой, — стонет он.

— Так, это из-за Стива? — подтверждает она, наслаждаясь тем, что была права.

Баки выглядывает сквозь пальцы.

— Кто-то ещё знает?

Наташа пожимает плечами.

— Какая разница?

— Нат, — твёрдо говорит он.

— Серьёзно, — убеждает его Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мы не в школе работаем. Кому какое дело?

— Нашим боссам! — говорит он, разгневанный.

— Ты уже сколько? Больше года? Пятнадцать месяцев держишь это в секрете? Думаю, у тебя получится продержаться ещё немного, до летних каникул.

Баки нахмуривается. Наташа довольно улыбается.

— Всё равно, — говорит он, стараясь не звучать как сердитый ребёнок.

— Всё равно ничего, — говорит Наташа. — Это ты просто наплевательски к себе относишься, у тебя какой-то кинк. Думаешь, что ты не заслужил секса с двадцатидвухлетним. И, боже, Баки. Поживи хоть немного. Люби кого-нибудь снова. Соси член. Ты пока ещё не мёртвый. Привет, Тор, — улыбается Наташа, повышая голос. Баки чуть ли не спрыгивает с места, увидев приближающегося к ним Тора.

— Наташа, — здоровается Тор. — Баки, я рад видеть, что ты всё ещё жив.

— У него сильное похмелье, — говорит ему Наташа, пока Баки, не моргая, смотрит в одну точку.

— Вот это он даёт. Всё еще? — смеётся Тор.

***

Ланч уже почти заканчивается к тому моменту, когда Баки находит Стива, кругами бегающего по футбольному полю. Он почти сразу понял, что Стив будет здесь. Пока Тор пару минут говорил про соревнования, Баки думал о том, что это второй любимый способ Стива снять стресс.

Стив замечает его, когда Баки подходит к трибунам. Он замечает его и отворачивается, продолжает бежать, наворачивает круги. Добежав до конца поля, и разгоняется ещё быстрее. Идя в его сторону, Баки замечает Сэма Уилсона, сидящего на трибуне и тоже наблюдающего за Стивом.

Баки смотрит на него.

— Эм, — говорит Баки, не желая признаваться в любви перед кем-то третьим. — Ты можешь оставить меня и Стива на минутку?

Сэм долгое время смотрит на него с приподнятыми бровями. Потом он усмехается, будто бы не веря своим ушам, и говорит:

— Вот это наглость.

— Я имею в виду, что, — Баки смягчается, осознав, что он всё равно скажет то, что собирался сказать. — Наверное, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

— Я не об этом, — говорит ему многозначительно Сэм.

— Ох. — Баки краснеет от стыда, потому что… вот дерьмо. Он, наверное, выглядит как самый большой злодей в глазах друзей Стива. — Он тебе рассказал?

— Он мне о тебе нихрена не рассказывает, — говорит ему Сэм. — Но я не тупой.

Тот факт, что Стив так и не рассказал никому о них. Тот факт, что он всё ещё пытается защитить Баки. Даже после всего. Баки чуть не задыхается.

Баки кивает, прочищая горло.

— Как долго он уже здесь?

— Весь день, — говорит ему Сэм. — Мы с ним немного погоняли вдвоём мяч, но я больше не могу. Выдохся. Слушай, если ты собираешься сделать всё ещё хуже, то не надо. Он со шкаф размером, дыхалка ого-го, я не могу столько с ним носиться.

Баки качает головой.

— Ага. Извини.

— Не извиняйся, лучше будь осторожнее, — говорит ему Сэм, усаживаясь назад, уставившись на поле.

— Понял, — выдыхает Баки. — Хорошо.

Постояв ещё немного, Баки идёт ближе, ступает на траву в самом начале поля. Стив останавливается прямо перед ним, смотря не на него, а через, и проходит мимо Баки. Баки оборачивается и видит, как Стив хватает пластиковую бутылку с водой из упаковки. Рядом на земле лежат ещё несколько. Баки сглатывает, Стив тоже, осушая всю бутылку разом перед тем, как бросить её вниз и выжидающе посмотреть на Баки. По его лицу катится пот.

— Прости, — говорит Баки.

— Ты это уже говорил, — сообщает ему Стив, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— А ещё я тебя люблю, — быстро добавляет Баки. Стив замирает, а потом снова оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Вот только… — сбивчиво говорит он. — Баки, клянусь, вот если ты говоришь мне это сейчас только для того, чтобы кинуть меня через неделю–

— Нет, — обещает ему Баки. — Я не– Я серьёзно, Стив, и я не жду, что из-за этого сейчас всё сразу станет прекрасно, я готов работать над этим, если потребуется. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я перестану быть таким трусом.

Стив ещё какое-то время просто смотрит на него изучающим взглядом, словно пытается выяснить, не является ли это ещё каким-то новым и креативным способом залезть ему в трусы. Баки чувствует себя дерьмово, и он будет завоевывать доверие Стива заново.

— Ты серьёзно, — говорит Стив.

— Абсолютно. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Маленькая улыбка играет на губах Стива.

— Конечно хочешь, — говорит он. Возвращается та его бравада, которую так любит Баки. Баки чувствует себя так, словно он снова может дышать. Они не виделись около 24 часов, но, господи, он так по нему соскучился. Не думая, он делает шаг вперёд и целует Стива. Стив улыбается в поцелуй, рукой крепко прижимая Баки за талию к себе. Баки чувствует, как его вены наполняются теплом, потому что он знает, что у них теперь есть кое-что большее, чем просто пузырь, что-то, над чем они могут работать, и–

— Ты принёс смазку? — выдыхает Стив ему в рот. Баки фыркает от смеха, пока Стив нащупывает его задницу и сжимает её в руках, а откуда-то со стороны трибун слышится недовольный стон Сэма, и тот уходит, громко хлопая за собой дверью.

— Почему бы я вообще–

— Да ладно, ты знал, чем всё закончится.

— У нас не будет секса на трибунах, — говорит ему Баки.

— Ты разбил мне сердце в сотый раз после того, как я заставил тебя кончить четыре раза за день. Я могу трахать тебя там, где мне пожелается, — парирует Стив.

— Ты это так просто не забудешь, а?

— Я думал, ты собирался работать над тем, чтобы всё получилось, — говорит ему Стив, радостно улыбаясь.

— Господи, ты хотя бы сходи в душ для начала.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, отпуская Баки. Он забирает свои вещи с поля. — Значит, мы к тебе. Встретимся на парковке?

— Ага, — говорит Баки, стараясь не выглядеть как по уши влюблённый идиот. У него не выходит. — На парковке.

— Ох, и ещё, — говорит Стив, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — Я тоже тебя люблю, если это не было очевидно.

Баки впервые осознаёт, что было всегда очевидно. Так очевидно, что он даже не понял, что Стив так ничего в ответ не сказал.

— Да, — Баки кивает. — Я знаю.

***

— Я отведу тебя поужинать, — говорит ему Баки после второго раунда, уставший и удовлетворённый. Постельное бельё можно выкидывать, но ему на это наплевать. — Ты заслуживаешь настоящее свидание.

— Видишь, это только убеждает меня в моей теории о том, что ты не умеешь готовить.

— О, Боже мой, — Баки тяжело вздыхает, уткнувшись в плечо Стива.

— Мы выходим купить ингредиенты, и ты внезапно кидаешь меня прямо в магазине.

Баки смеётся.

— Это не поэ–

— И сейчас, — говорит Стив, едва сдерживая смех, — ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой сходили куда-нибудь поужинать вместо того, чтобы ты приготовил сам. Все знаки указывают на это, Бак.

— Я даже не могу сделать для тебя что-то приятное?

— Ты можешь мне что-нибудь приготовить. Вот, что ты можешь сделать, — говорит ему Стива.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Баки. — Хорошо, я сделаю тебе ужин, ладно? Доволен?

— Очень, — говорит Стив, целуя его в макушку.


End file.
